Keen moon, night rain
by xxrobinkunxx
Summary: Oneshot: Based off the song, “Keen moon, night rain” after the defeat of Verus, Sagi is beckoned to go back to the Age of the Gods, to commence a relationship with someone in Naos. This contains heavy spoliage, so read at your own risk.


a/n: Well I decided to do a little one-shot for the_ Baten Kaitos_ section, since I like the games myself. But this is going to be _Baten Kaitos Origins_. Tri-Crescendo is trying to come up with a DS Baten Kaitos. O.o Wow. Wonder what that'll be?

Anyways...

**Story:** Keen moon, night rain

**Summary:** One-shot: Based off the song, "Keen moon, night rain" after the defeat of Verus, Sagi is beckoned to go back to the Age of the Gods, to commence a relationship with someone in Naos. This contains heavy spoliage, so read at your own risk.

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Baten Kaitos Origins, but I am using some of the characters from it, so please don't jump on me. Baten Kaitos belongs to tri-Crescendo.

**Warning: **_The guardian spirit is named Axle. I named mine that in the game, so... you have been warned. You can call the spirit whatever name you please, but that is the name I given him._

Well, let's get onto the story.

* * *

"It's all over..." A young, teal-colored boy, about fifteen, said calmly, as he looked into the sky, the sun nearly setting. He was coated in mostly red, and wore brown sandals that were shaped like beach sandals. His eyes were a light blue color, which turned a shade of navy blue when the falling sun hit them. 

"_You and Milly can live in peace now, Sagi._" a voice within him, said, very gently as well, looking into the sky with him.

"Yeah, I know, Axle. I wish Guillo were still here." The boy announced, feeling a bit sullen about his puppet friend with arcane magic imbued inside of its body. He sighed, as he stretched, knowing Guillo was far off somewhere, where Tarazed fell.

"_If it were not for Guillo's sacrifice, we wouldn't be here..._"

"True."

"_... We should go visit Gena, Sagi_."

"Mom? Why?"

"_Actually, we should just go to Hassaleh... to Sheratan village._"

"Mom's wings are back to normal. And we visited her last week. What's back home anyways? Why aren't you answering my questions, Axle?"

"_You'll see. Tell Milly that we're going away for a day. Then take the ship and go back to Hassaleh._"

"The Sfida?" Sagi asked, yet again. "And Milly won't be too worried if we didn't tell her where we'll be going. I'm sure she'd take a good wild guess and be alright about it."

"_Yes. The only one we have. If you don't want to tell Milly, then it's okay. I'm sure you're right anyways, Sagi, so. Let's go. Pronto_."

"Okay okay. But what's the rush, Axle?"

"_You'll see. Come on._"

"This better not be something stupid."

"_It won't. I promise you'll be amazed._"

Sagi walked to the docking area in Mira, seeing the Sfida pilot standing next to her, cleaning her off with a wet rag neatly. He nodded ahead, with Axle doing the same, hiding his excitement so the blue-headed boy wouldn't notice. As Sagi approached the pilot, he looked up and waved at hin, smiling happily.

"Master Sagi! Good to see you!"

"You too. How's the Sfida?"

"She's alright. All ready for action. Do you need to go somewhere, Master Sagi?"

"Yes, I do. I'd like to go to Hassaleh, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, sir! Hop aboard! I'll take you there in no time!"

"Thanks!" Sagi smiled himself, whilst climbing into the Sfida, and inside her boarding area.

"_Man. This brings back good times._" Axle said, still fascinated with the shimmering gold in the ship.

"Still amazed, I see?"

"_Yeah. Totally. And here comes pilot boy._"

Sagi turned around and sure enough, the Sfida pilot came aboard, closed the latching door, and sat down in his piloting seat.

"Hold on tight. We'll be there in a jiffy!"

"Alright, I will." Sagi replied, then finding a spot to where he won't fall. As he stood there, his mind began to drift off into sleep.

"_Hey! Don't sleep!_" Axle whined, but even his tiny voice couldn't wake the sleeping teen. Sagi was very coiled, wrapped up in a deep slumber that seemed hard to snap out of. Axle sighed and decided to let the boy sleep while he could.

"_Why do I get this feeling he's doing this to me on purpose?_" Axle asked nobody in particular, but rather getting a small chuckle from Sagi. The guardian spirit huffed at him and made a pouty face that only Sagi could almost imagine. In fact, the pouty face made the blue head laugh even more.

"_What the hell is so funny!?_" Axle asked, still in his pouty mood.

"Your face... is so hilarious." Sagi said in his sleep, still laughing.

"_I find nothing funny with that!_" the spirit yelled, sending brain waves in Sagi's mind. The teen was still giggling, not letting go of the image of Axle's pouty face.

"I'm sorry, Axle. Really..." Sagi apologized, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"_Riiight. Uppity brat._" Axle replied, still pouting and frowning.

"Master Sagi! We're here! Hassaleh!" The Sfida pilot called out, as the teen stood up, and his spirit, being excited again, losing the pouting and anger towards Sagi.

"_FINALLY!_" Axle cried, half scaring his host.

"Er, I suppose we are." Sagi smiled cheesily, while hopping out of the Sfida and the pilot following. The teen turned and faced the older man pilot, thanking him again.

"I'll be awhile, so you can hang here or go to Sheratan too." Sagi suggested. The pilot shook his head and smiled.

"No thanks, Master Sagi. I'll stay here, next to the Sfida. You have yourself a good time!"

"Alright, if you insist. Thank you." With that, they bid each other good bye for the time being, and Sagi headed into the Thornwoods. The monsters hardly attacked, and when they did, they got their asses kicked to the moon, literally. Sagi was more experienced than when he was a year ago when he left for the Dark Serviceman and joined them. Everything that has happened, what he learned, everything he traveled for, it was imbedded into his brain. Then, there was a certain spot that called to him as he tried to bypass it.

Sagi looked down and stared at the dirt. The dirt was firm, and still looked like some innocent child was digging something up like a treasure hunt. The fingerprints, the footprints, and the memories that were left here came back to him, mocking his decision. Sagi sighed, knowing what was dug up here years ago, would never come back.

"_I miss Guillo too, Sagi._" Axle said from nowhere, almost reading his mind. Sagi swallowed this, then nodded as well.

"Strange, how I've known it for about eleven years, but then again, it seems like I've known Guillo a thousand years ago."

"_That's because I'm in you, with you, apart of your life Sagi._" Axle replied, looking solemn. "_It's because of me, that you feel you've known Guillo for the longest._"

"I know. It's just too soon... to forget about it..."

"_Yeah. I can almost hear Guillo's smart alec comment right about now._"

Sagi laughed jokingly, as he knew Axle was right. Guillo would have made some remark about this spot, as it would always do when he, Milly and itself would bypass this particular location. This is where Sagi dug Guillo up from the ground when he was just a child.

"_Let's head for Sheratan, Sagi._"

"Alright. I'm going."

The teen turned and headed for the exit, but looked back at the buried site. He sighed very lowly, then headed out, still thinking about the arcane magic-filled puppet.

* * *

_**Sheratan Village**_

Sagi finally reached the village, the place where he was raised, another place called "home". Except, this home was always his, as this was his permanent place to live if he ever needed somewhere to stay. He smiled, looking at the caplins, happily herded around the herdsman, the kids playing, and the other villagers busily doing their business. The only thing that would catch your attention in this village is probably that giant blue flower in the corner, near the staircase of the upper village. Sheratan was covered in thorns, briars, as they called it. It was unknown how the briars came, but they helped protect precious items, such as Yesterbeans. Sagi looked around, still seeing the sun coming down on them, and the sky turning a shade of purple-ish blue mixing in with the dark oranges, reds and yellows the sun was giving off. The little kids were scurrying off inside, awaiting dinner meals and perhaps, stories of the old.

"_Sagi... to the briarclock._"

"The briarclock? You're wanting to go back to the past..."

"_Yes... Please..._"

"Okay. No need to worry. I'm going."

Sagi took a deep breath, then ran up the stairs, avoiding attention from the leftover villagers. He wanted to make it to the briarclock before the sun fully went away. He soon felt himself rising off the ground just a little, and realized it was just him using his wings of the heart to wing-dash.

_I wonder why I'm using my wings..._ Sagi wondered, then shrugged it off, as he reached their destination. Axle noticed the internal thought of his host, but ignored it a little. His focus was the past, and they both looked at the tall, tattered and torn up building, covered in thick, briars than anything in Sheratan or Hassaleh itself.

"_I'm ready, Sagi..._" Axle said, very calmly, assuring him it was safe to touch briarclock.

"Alright." Sagi examined it, and a feeling of emitting power was reaching inside of him. That power, was touching Axle actually, which had the spirit into deep thought.

"_...It... it's all coming back to me..._" Axle responded, a white glow reflecting off Sagi's chest. The blue-head nodded, let his wings out with a flap, touched the briarclock, and his wings turned all white, glowing that color, radiating bright light around him, enough to startle some people who were dumb enough to not look. Soon the whole light evaporated Sagi, with him vanishing in it from the spot.

* * *

_**Cujam, East**_

A blinding white light flashed around in a town, not very torn apart like Hassaleh, but the town itself was equivalent to it, and looked just almost the same. Appearing from that light, Sagi came, with his hand still touching the briarclock equivalent. The light faded from his wings, he opened his eyes, took his hand away from the tower, and disappeared his wings. He nodded and went west, heading down the same stairs very similar to Sheratan's. The giant blue flower had seemed to remain in it's place, which Sagi ignored and left Cujam.

"I really wonder why we're doing this..." Sagi wondered, not really asking Axle, but the spirit responded anyways.

"_Because... it's something you need to know, Sagi. I really want you to know..._" he said, sounding more solemn than excited from before. Sagi took note of the voice changing and decided not to bring it up. "_Come. Let's hurry for Naos..._"

"Hunh. Well, I'll just have to wait til we get there, won't I?"

"_Yes, unfortunately._"

Sagi walked for awhile, bypassing the Matar Highlands. He looked that way as well as Axle did too. They spiritually exchanged looks, then shrugged, knowing the Hearteater wouldn't haunt them ever again if they needed heartenbrace for someone in the present.

"Boy, am I sure glad the Hearteater is gone." Sagi said in relief, while walking from the entrance of the Matar Highlands.

"_Yeah so am I_." Axle replied, being relieved as well. "_No matter though. We won't be seeing it anymore_."

"That's true. Oh look. We're nearing Naos."

"_I can tell. The heavy rainclouds are pouring down hard_."

"I always wonder when the rain will stop, now that Wiseman is gone."

"_Probably never. It's a shelled darkness. I'm surprised, the only man surviving that never turned into Magnus is that guy that keeps the Matar Highlands safe_."

"I always wondered about that myself. You know, he's the only flesh around here. Maybe he can go back with us?"

"_I doubt it... hm?_"

Rain. Heavy mountains of rain was pouring down on Sagi, drenching him in freezing, ice cold rain. The young spiriter sighed as he walked down below the broken ship stairs. When he got to the very last steps, he stopped.

"Well, this is the spot, Axle. What were you going to show me?"

No response. The spirit was did not say anything for five whole minutes, and that alone made the teen think Axle tricked him into something and is about to laugh at him for the joke.

"Look. If this is some joke..." Sagi started, being a bit infuriated.

"_It's not_." Axle replied. The center of Sagi's chest was glowing white, brightly enough to blind someone with perfect vision. The teen shielded his eyes from the brightness, and after a few seconds, it stopped.

"Wh... what was that all about?!" Sagi asked, but found no answer. Instead, he found a pale skinned boy, sporting blue green hair, almost his hair color, but a tad bit darker, and bangs flowing down his face. His hair was long; it reached passed his back. He wore nothing; his body was bare, and he looked about Sagi's fifteen age. The teen looked and found familiar silver-green eyes staring at him. The ones he saw in his dreams from before. The same eyes that sought his soul for years. Sagi opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so he shut it.

"Sagi..." the boy said, his voice sounding peaceful and a mix of childish and man-hood.

"How did you... know my name?" Sagi wondered, surprised that this boy knew him, and found it peculiar. "Axle... do you know what's going on?"

"Of course I do." The boy replied, smiling a little. Sagi didn't understand what was happening. His face was in between "What the fuck?" and "Why?". The boy giggled a little, showing his boy-ish side then walked closer to Sagi.

"Are you afraid?"

"Er... well sort of. But, what did you mean about... '_Of course I do_'? Are... are you..."

"Your guardian spirit? The very same. In fact... Seph, Thoran, Pieda, and Ven all mistakened you as me."

"You...? Wait a minute! So you're really Marno?!"

The young boy nodded. Sagi couldn't believe it. All this time, Axle, his guardian spirit, was really the guy Seph and them called him by. It was reluctant, and Sagi could tell why they mistakened him as Marno. They were just about the same height, their hair was almost the same color, and their skin color nearly matched. The only difference was the piercing silver-green eyes Marno had.

"You see... you remember... the dreams right?"

"Yes, of course I do... but I never really understood them."

"I know. I was showing you... what happened to me, my brothers, and sister. The Age of the Gods, the war between the Children of the Earth, why we were killed."

"Because you all formed a pact with the Dark Brethern, fought Rudra to claim that power and seal the pact, literally sold your souls to the Dark Brethern for incredible magic beyond no other. The Children of the Earth found this a terrible threat and went out to kill you all. Pieda named all five of you after the name of the hill you were all born on."

"Malpercio. They killed us because we were near immorality..."

"Malpercio is just you five; Seph the He, Thoran the Le, Pieda the Che, Ven the Bo and you, Marno the Ar." (a/n: If that order is wrong, please let me know people. I can't really remember some of this stuff.)

"You are correct. And when we are together, we form the most powerful team alive, until, we were all killed in this time period."

"And, a thousand years later, your bits and pieces were found, some alive. You were one of the alive pieces, and Verus had my mom as her servant then. I was born and placed as in the malideiter project"

"... hmm..."

"But... Marno... what happened? Even though you were all killed..."

"I truly... really wasn't killed. I comprised to the Children of Earth. I am Malpercio, the wicked god. I have resentment in me. A lot of it, and... yet... I'm stuck."

"They spared you?"

"Yes, unforunately. But... years from now, I'll be the wicked god again. When you die, your body will be consumed by me... apparently. The Children of the Earth ironically did not kill Wiseman. We did."

"I know. We stopped what would already happen in the future."

"It's going to happen anyways, Sagi. Because they did not kill Wiseman before, the real war of the gods came into play. I know, this must be very confusing for you to understand..."

"It... is..." Sagi nodded, then tried to absorb the new information into his brain. _He's going to be Malpercio anyways. A wicked god, imbued with darkness. That's the last thing I want to happen. I wonder if there's a way to warn the future..._

"There isn't, Sagi." Marno said, able to read his mind. The teen sighed, knowing it was useless to think to himself. "It's what I'll become, and there's no avoiding the inevitable. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, Marno. The least I can do is... well, we can still be friends."

Marno turned from his solemn judgement. Him? And Sagi? Friends? The young boy looked into Sagi's colored blue eyes and smiled calmly.

"Thank you... Sagi. You truly are the only human who can understand me."

"I don't think so. Milly can too."

"Yeah... Milly..."

"Wait! Milly! Oh my gosh! We totally forgot about her!"

"It's okay, Sagi. I'm sure she'll understand..."

"No... Marno. Come on... we should go back."

"Okay. But I insist we stay just a little longer... please?"

Sagi looked in Marno's eyes. They distinctively told him his predecessor looked sincere, pleasant, calm and collected, and this Age of the Gods was his home. Despite their thousand year difference, they looked like two young children, hanging out, about to spend time with each other. Sagi couldn't resist the puppy face he was receiving from Marno, so he shook his head and nodded, smiling.

"Alright. I give. We'll stay, but only for a little while."

"Great!" Marno exclaimed happily, leading the way towards outside. Sagi then noticed poor little Marno was nude and needed the extra clothings.

"Marno, wait. Don't you need... clothes?"

"Well... not really, since nobody's really alive and here. Plus I could use a little rain, from being stuck in you for so long." he joked lastly, running up the stairs gracefully and excitedly. Sagi sweatdropped and decided to follow.

_If there's one thing about him, he's still perky and in high spirits. I just hope he stays like this._ The young spiriter said to himself, knowing his thoughts weren't safe, but the old habit came upon him. _I guess it couldn't hurt for the guy to get some air of his home._

"Hurry up, Sagi. You're going to miss the moon coming!" Marno shouted from above the stairs. Sagi laughed to himself, then walking up the stairs, yet again feeling the cold, freezing rain upon his head, which drifted to his body.

"The moon? I thought rain clouds covers up the moon." Sagi said, finishing his last set of steps.

"Not this time. Look."

Marno pointed upwards, to the night sky, and Sagi followed his direction of pointing. There, shining down on them, a beautiful shaped, crescent moon beamed down on them. It was showering its beauty on the two, as the rain of night fell on them. Even though it was drenched and wet, they sat down, gazing into the moon, with the rain falling down on them. Marno leaned his head on Sagi's left shoulder, while taking interest in the moon. The young spiriter took this moment as a sign of coming close to friendship, as well as another "Sagi heart-to-heart".

"I'll never see another night like this probably..." Sagi spoke, very softly, trying not to interrupt the pleasant moment they were having.

"Of course. It's extremely rare here, in Naos." the half god responded, closing his eyes, for once, in a thousand years. Sagi smiled, knowing Marno probably didn't have any rest while being cooped up in his heart.

Sagi looked up, finding the moon again, and caressing it into his mind.

_So, Axle is really Marno, the future wicked god, who was "spared" by the Children of the Earth, who ironically, never killed the cause of the whole war of the gods, Wiseman. I admit, it's really odd to be able to sit next to your guardian spirit like this, under this sky. This sharp-edged moon of grace, shaped like a curved circle. The night, filling the sky in smooth darkness, and the rain, dousing us in magic drops of heaviness. This is... a true keen moon, night rain._

**The End**

* * *

a/n: And this ends the spoiler-ific spoiling spoil of all times in Baten Kaitos history, as well as this one-shot. Yes. I listened to the song, "Keen moon, night rain" for about 4 hours, 35 minutes, and 56 seconds. That's when I ended this fic. I like it though, it's really soft, emits a dwelling of somberness and calmness. It truthfully expresses the part where it comes up in the game, as well as the last few paragraphs in this fic, too. If some of you listen to it, you'll probably notice either annoyance, beauty, or sadness. That's what I think the song implies. But anyways, enough of my endless chatting. Please leave a review. I would be most grateful, even if it's one. 


End file.
